


Petrichor

by ornithia



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The smell of dry rain on the ground.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)  
> 

"... What about the ship?’  
"Calabi? Pff - she can take care of herself; c’mon, it’ll only be a quick run, before Percy gets back."  
  
It had been a few cycles since Jetfire had spotted the Calabi make an impromptu ‘stop’ upon some remote little rock on the fringes of space. Having stopped by to see how his old friends were managing, he’d been amused to find an _unamused_ Perceptor demanding Drift stay aboard the ship.  
  
 _Make sure he doesn’t stray far, Jetfire. I’ll be back with supplies in no time._  
  
The tall grounder’s warning glare was fresh on his mind as he watched his red partner shove one of his swords into the ground, seemingly trying to unearth a large boulder-  
  
"Need help?-"  
"N-Noooo, I just wanna … _ah-hah!_ Ok, pass me one of those smaller rocks over there!”  
  
Oh - so it was supposed to be a catapult? With a playful grin the shuttle catches on to what the smaller mech is doing. Gathering a few of the indicated stones he sets them in a pile beside the other, who takes one and experimentally flings it across the horizon. When it lands, some native creature flies out of the grassland some distance ahead, displeasure evident at its having been disturbed.  
  
"Here, your turn - and don’t worry about Percy, he’s just moody today. I don’t think the crash helped- _whoah_ did you see that one?"  
"Yep - look, it’s fighting back, hah!"  
  
They spent a few kliks in this way, chucking rocks out into the distance while waiting for Perceptor’s return. Dust flew, and the breeze would blow it back their way, coating them in its dank scent of petrichor. It was Drift’s turn again, and with Jetfire’s help he intended to launch an entire volley of stones in a single attempt.  
  
"Ready? When I say go-"  
"Ready-"  
"-1, 2, 3, GO!"  
  
On his signal the flier released his hold on the makeshift lever, and he and Drift watched their ammunition fly, landing several yards away in a horizontal displacement. As expected, critters fled this way and that, more so than had been roused in prior attempts. While they laughed, it was Jetfire who first noticed the peculiar head, with its distinctive ears poke out to stare right at them. Within moments Drift had caught on and, soon enough, Jetfire was left laughing alone as Drift screeched away, his cries along the lines of something or other involving 'petro-rabbits!’. In his hasty retreat he hadn't realised he'd even left his sword behind, though it had trailed behind him for some distance towards the ship.  
  
Though he wasn't present to see it, Perceptor's audials told him everything he needed to know about the event. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened - there had been a reason he'd been so persistent in his demands-!

**_::I just_ can’t _leave you two alone, can I …:_ :**


End file.
